Problem: Simplify the following expression: $t = \dfrac{-n + 5}{7n - 12} - \dfrac{2n + 14}{7n - 12}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply subtract the numerators: $t = \dfrac{-n + 5 - (2n + 14)}{7n - 12}$ Distribute the negative sign: $t = \dfrac{-n + 5 - 2n - 14}{7n - 12}$ Combine like terms: $t = \dfrac{-3n - 9}{7n - 12}$